


It's All Wrong But It's All Right

by c00kie



Series: It's All Wrong But It's All Right [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep together every night. And after years of pining, they're both tired of just sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Wrong But It's All Right

It’s sometime after midnight when Ben hears his door open. He’s been drifting in and out of sleep since ten, unable to fully fall asleep. The door clicks shut and he hears Leslie exhale before she tip toes to the edge of the bed. 

Ben raises his comforter and she crawls in. His bed is just a twin, barely able to fit him, so Leslie has to press her body against his so she doesn’t fall off. 

She’s small enough though that he can just wrap his arm around her and say, “Night Lesliemin” without feeling claustrophobic. 

“Goodnight, Benjamin,” she says, her lips dancing across his skin. He clutches her nightgown, a shirt that used to be his, hoping she won’t feel his reaction, even though his dick is right against her thigh. 

It’s been two years since their parents married. Two years of trying to think of Leslie as a sister and not as the girl of his dreams. 

She says nothing about his erection, but she does move the leg she has draped over his up. 

It doesn’t help. 

Sometimes he wonders if she wants him as much as he wants her. If the dresses and bikini’s she wears in the summer and the cute hats and sweaters she wears in the winter aren’t her way of teasing him. 

If her crawling into his bed every night isn’t her way of saying it’s mutual. 

Still, it’s not like he’s allowed to have these feelings for her, so he thinks about the time he accidentally walked in on his grandmother in the bathroom while she was getting dressed, in an attempt to will his erection away.

Leslie makes a sound and burrows even closer to him, closer than he thought was impossible. His arm begins to hurt though, so he lets go of her shirt and stretches out his arm. When he brings it back though, it takes him a minute to find a comfortable position. 

Unfortunately, the only place his hand feels comfortable is on her ass. 

And unfortunately, her shirt has risen up and all he feels is skin. 

“Um, Les?”

“I wanted to make it easier for you,” she whispers, breath hot on his skin. 

He traces lines up and down her leg, from her back to her thigh, just to make sure there’s really nothing there. 

There isn’t. 

“Good lord.” Realizing what she’s said, Ben freezes. He can’t do this. He wants to do this, and she apparently wants to do this, but he can’t do this. No matter how cute she is or how good she smells or how her fingers are touching him through his pajama pants. 

His room isn’t dark so he can see her face. Can see her blue eyes sparking and her smile, which is somehow both bold and hopeful at the same time. 

Ben’s been able to read her expressions from day one, and this one says, ‘kiss me’ 

So he does. Slowly, as he rolls them over so he’s on top of her. 

As their kisses grown in intensity, Ben touches her everywhere he can reach, her legs, her waist, her breasts. In return, she rolls her hips, her bare skin rubbing against the plaid flannel. 

He pulls them down and she does it again, this time just her wet puss sliding up and down his hard cock. 

“Fuck,” Ben says, feeling like he’s going to cum at any moment. 

“Yes,” Leslie answers the question he wasn’t even asking, but then she pulls him down and kisses him, her hands sliding down his back and grabbing his butt, pushing him forward. 

Sliding into her is so easy. And once he’s buried inside, he never wants to leave. 

She rolls her hips though, creating a friction he can’t get enough of, and soon he the only sounds are skin against skin and her breathy moans and the squeak of his bed. 

The last thing almost makes him stop, but she says his name like he’s close and he’s almost there. 

At least he knows from very awkward dinner conversations she’s on birth control. 

He swears he understand the universe and all it’s secrets the moment he comes. 

“Wow,” she says, “I knew that would be awesome, but I didn’t know how awesome.” 

“Yeah,” he kisses her and pulls put, unable to really comprehend what just happened. 

He fucked his step sister. That’s what just happened. 

“Hold on,” she says, and then she’s gone from the bed. He’s sure that she’s realized how fucked up this is, but then she gives him a tissue. 

He watches as she uses one to clean herself off with, still holding his. She takes it, silent as she wipes him off. 

“Okay,” she says after she tosses the tissue away, “move over.” 

“You’re staying?” he asks, making room for her. 

Leslie kisses his cheek. “Of course.” 

Ben kisses her forehead and closes his eyes, knowing sleep will come easy now. He’s going to hell for this, but he doesn’t really care.


End file.
